Manzana
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Y a pesar de todo, el fruto del destino los vuelve a unir.


_Mawaru Penguindrum pertenece a Kunihiko Ikuhara._

_Este fanfic está situado diez años después del final del anime._

* * *

**Manzana**

* * *

Apenas dio por finalizada la clase los alumnos se retiraron del salón, algunos más presurosos que otros. Ella acababa de regresar a su escritorio cuando uno de los muchachos se acercó tímidamente.

No tuvo que levantar la vista para adivinar de quién se trataba.

— Oginome-sensei.

Se estremeció. Ahí estaba otra vez.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Shōma-kun? — Desde su asiento le dedicó una sonrisa al joven del cabello azul, aquel que siempre buscaba su atención con preguntas y pequeños obsequios.

Esperaba no lucir demasiado incómoda, como si fuera el tipo de maestra que ignora completamente que su alumno está enamorado de ella.

— Te-tengo algo para usted. — Anunció Shōma con el rubor asomado en sus mejillas.

Ringo esperó paciente hasta que el adolescente tuvo el valor de dejar sobre su mesa una bella fruta roja.

— ¿Una manzana? — Alzó una ceja. — ¿No es algo predecible?

— Supuse que por su nombre sería un buen detalle… — Respondió él desviando la mirada.

La castaña le quedó viendo con secreta desconfianza. Tomó la fruta y la observó detenidamente antes de decir:

— La aceptaré siempre y cuando no estés intentando comprarme antes de los finales, chico astuto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Saltó él, un poco indignado de que esa fuese su suposición.

Ringo dejó escapar una risita y se puso de pie. Al verla de frente y a menos distancia, Shōma contempló con fascinación el largo cabello castaño y los expresivos ojos color naranja.

— Muchas gracias. — Agradeció su maestra, sonriéndole con calidez.

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco. Una vez más lamentó no ser diez años mayor.

Porque sí, a pesar de su apariencia inocente, Shōma tenía perfectamente claro que su amor por Oginome Ringo no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Todos sus compañeros de clase la deseaban por su belleza, y en un comienzo él también creyó ser uno de ellos, como cualquier otro chico de dieciséis que le echa el ojo a una profesora joven. Nada serio ni comprometedor. Sin embargo, el tiempo le llevó a entender que la quería, que sentía una atracción aplastante y única, como si hubiese algo más que les conectara. Algo muy profundo. Como una vida pasada o una mala broma del destino.

"_Bien. Tal vez estoy viendo muchas películas de fantasía."_

— ¡Sensei! — Shōma alzó la voz de manera repentina, guiado por sus impulsos.

Ambos encontraron miradas.

— ¿Sí? — Respondió ella tan serena como siempre, con esa actitud que marcaba aún más la diferencia de edad.

Él titubeó.

— Pues… yo… usted me…

Lo intentó. En contra de todo, lo intentó.

Pero sus balbuceos fueron inmediatamente solapados por la estridente voz de un tercero:

— ¡Shōma, date prisa o nos regañarán! — Desde la puerta del salón se asomó un muchacho bien erguido que llevaba el maletín escolar a cuestas sobre su hombro.

— ¡S-sí! — Acató el aludido mientras recogía rápidamente sus cosas y se retiraba, no sin antes dedicar una reverencia a su querida maestra: — Hasta mañana, Oginome-sensei.

Y dicho esto, Shōma alcanzó a su hermano mayor.

— Con que ligándote a la profe, ¿eh? — El pelirrojo le fastidió con picardía.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Yo no soy como tú!

Ringo los despidió balanceando su mano de un lado a otro con una sonrisa, viéndolos discutir mientras se iban. No fue hasta que se quedó completamente sola en el salón que dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de agotamiento.

Observó la manzana que le regaló su alumno, pensando en la posibilidad de comprar algunas más y cocinar algo de curry para la noche.

En eso su teléfono sonó. Al echar un vistazo a la pantalla supo de quién se trataba.

— ¡Ah! ¿Himari? — La castaña respondió la llamada entrante con gran entusiasmo. Hablar con la amiga que hizo por extrañas circunstancias en el vagón del tren de hace diez años siempre le levantaba el ánimo. — ¡Adivina! El pequeño _stalker_ estuvo a punto de declararse, ¿no es tierno? — Le contó mientras se apoyaba sobre el borde del escritorio con el regalo de su alumno en mano. Al otro lado del auricular, Himari respondió. — ¿Eh? ¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Claro que no me gusta! — Saltó Ringo, sonrojada y algo ofendida al oír las ocurrencias de la chica. — En fin, ya te contaré. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre?

Y colgó.

Y volvió al silencio.

El comentario hizo eco en su mente, pero decidió ignorarlo, guardar la manzana y partir hacia el punto de encuentro. Definitivamente cenaría curry esa noche.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
